User talk:Matt xMan
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nassana Dantius page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 23:56, July 19, 2009 Videos Thanks for the recent uploads. However, except in extremely rare cases, we don't put vids on the wiki. Thank you. --Tullis 00:34, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Speculation First off, welcome to the wiki, always glad to have new members. I would ask though, that you please review the Mass Effect Wiki Community Guidelines, particularly the section regarding speculation. I ask this because the edits you made to Romance, Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor were all pure speculation, with no substantiation. As the speculation policy clearly states, any edits of this kind will be removed, no ifs, ands or buts. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me or one of the site's other admins. Thanks. SpartHawg948 08:09, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you did put possibly. However, I could put "It's possible that Donnel Udina could be a romance partner for a female Shepard in ME2". I put possibly, but that doesn't change the purely speculative nature of the claim. The site has three rules for whether speculation can be included or not. 1-It must be clearly marked as speculation (yours were); 2-There must be evidence for the speculation (yours had none) and; 3-If speculation refers to an unreleased game or book (like ME2), provide the link to the article or story supporting the statement (yours had none). When in doubt, remember what the Community Guidelines (the ones I previously provided a link to) say- "If speculation is not substantiated or qualified, it will be removed." End of story. Thanks. SpartHawg948 03:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Signing Comments Please, in the future make sure to sign comments left on another user's talk page. This can be accomplished by typing four tildes (this key ~) at the end of your post. It's nice to know who left a comment w/out having to pull a history on your page. Thanks. SpartHawg948 03:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Can you please help me? I need help. I'm new at this editing thing and I added a new page on the cluster Illium is and I'm trying to put a stub and a spioler thing and I don't know how to do it. I read how to do it and I still have some trouble. I'd appreciate it if you help. :Well, there is already a spoiler tag on the page, so that's good to go. The larger version of the picture inserted was infringing on the tag, so I reverted to the smaller pic and shifted it to the right, where it will stay pending Tullis' approval, as I defer to her on images (as I know next to nothing about them!). To mark an article as a stub, type the word stub within brackets at the top of the article. This has been done now, and you can refer to Illium for an example. SpartHawg948 08:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) BTW, nice catch on the batarian page, the bit about the Skyllian Verge. I probably wouldn't have noticed it. SpartHawg948 08:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Internal links I've noticed that when you are linking to another page on the wiki you have been setting up like an external link (you use the whole www.masseffect.wikia... etc). this is not necessary. All you need to do is set it up as an internal link (using the internal link button on the editing toolbar) or if you want to enter it manually just put whatever it is you are linking to inside of a double set of brackets [[]]. As an example- turian. Again, if you have any questions, please let myself or another admin know. Thanks. SpartHawg948 17:44, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Given you're still getting used to wiki editing, can I please ask that you refrain from making major edits until you've had time to get used to the wiki editor and lurked for a while to get used to the site. Your edit to "geth" redirected practically every link to the wrong article, and under other circumstances I would have labelled that vandalism. If you want to help, I ask again that you please familiarise yourself with the site and our style guide, check messages left in page histories, and make sure you're comfortable with wiki editing before making major changes. Otherwise it simply creates more work for the admins. --Tullis 03:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Spelling Again, just trying to be helpful- the proper spelling is "business". Spellcheck is available when editing, as I can tell you from personal experience (I can't tell you how many times it's helped me). Again, just trying to help out. SpartHawg948 06:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. -Matt xMan 06:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Editing Tips Couple comments on your last edit, both really having to do w/ fact-checking. First, make sure you are citing the proper sources. It's a simple mistake, I actually made it myself for a couple minutes before I realized the error- The Arbiter did not appear in Halo; Combat Evolved (which is, of course, the proper name for the first game) and Halo 2, he appeared in 2 and 3. Also, please watch out for proper word usage. Irony is defined as the use of words to convey a meaning that is the opposite of its literal meaning. This of course means that there is nothing ironic about the fact that Keith David provided voices for characters in two separate Microsoft Game Studio productions. Just a couple things to bear in mind in the future. SpartHawg948 03:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hello hello Greeting from a former halopedian, I saw your thing on on Tullis's talk page. Halopedia is a very structured place ( the admins are a little stuck up...actually just one and he runs the whole place.) But yeah Mass effect is my new home base. Forgive any grammer errors in this message I am carful in my edits but talking to people is not editing so I find it easier to talk like I do in real life. Anyway coming from a Structerd <---(spelled wrong) wiki I have good exp. Anyways I look forqard to working with you in the future. Commander Tony ah CT. thats one thing we have in common. Excuse my language but he is a prick. Anyway how do you make a sig? Illium/Coruscant Just wanted to point out- if you will consult the edit history for the Illium page you will note that several times people have inserted trivia about a supposed resemblance to Coruscant, and several times this has been removed. We've only seen a little bit of Illium, and the part we've seen resembles Coruscant about as much as any other SciFi futuristic city. That being said, claiming the'' planet'' resembles Coruscant is a different matter entirely. We have no evidence that Illium is an Ecumenopolis, as Coruscant is. And when you get right down to it, the little bit of Illium we've seen doesn't really look that much like Coruscant. The buildings are MUCH less densely packed, and do not appear anywhere near as tall as the buildings on Coruscant, nor do the traffic lanes appear anywhere near as congested. In closing, it may bear a slight, passing resemblance, but not enough to merit mention, as a cursory examination of the history of the page would determine. Information may become available at some later date that could cause this to change, but this has not happened yet. SpartHawg948 12:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Tali Until ME2 releases, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is a spoiler. As such it should not go in the very first sentance. Also, it's not "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, or Tali'Zorah vas Normandy". If you refer to talk:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, specifically the section "Article Name" (which, btw, also explains the spoiler thing), you will see that the way it will be formatted once ME2 releases is "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (later Tali'Zorah vas Normandy", the same way it was handled for Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya. Thanks, SpartHawg948 05:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC)